he doesn't know any better
by Mario bros fan4ever
Summary: When scrappy pees on Daphne Daphne gets mad with the puppy. but will Daphne apologise to scrappy . shout out to the guy who made the baby scrappy fanfic


**set in a pup named Scooby doo era but one year later.**** aslo scrappy is a baby.****The gang was watching the glob.**

**like what a groovy night right scoob shaggy asked.****right raggy Scooby said.**

**Then a monster appeared in the movie.****like forget what i said shaggy said scared.**

**guys there are no such things as monsters Daphne said wearing a golden robe.**

**shhh Fred said.****Scooby took some of shaggy's popcorn and hid it.**

**Scooby shaggy said did you take my popcorn. nope Scooby said then scrappy ate it.****isn't he cute Daphne said. yep he sure is Fred said.****after the movie.**

** jinkes Velma said.****Velma said jinkes Daphne said.****what's wrong shaggy said.****one of you two smell Velma said.****not us Scooby said.**

**Then everyone looked at Daphne.****What Daphne said did you pee Fred asked.****No Daphne said while holding scrappy. I got it Velma said.**

**scrappy drank a lot of water and peed.****Then there was a flashback scrappy fell asleep on Daphne's lap.**

**scrappy Daphne said how could you pee on my new dress.****scrappy was about to cry don't give me the puppy eyes Daphne said****Then scrappy was crying.**

**Daphne Velma said.**

**what Daphne asked how could you shaggy said.**

**scrappy is just a baby he doesn't know any better Fred said. fine I'm sorry scrappy Daphne said and walked home .****you think she's sorry Scooby asked.****scrappy shook his head. no shaggy asked.****I have a plan Velma said**.

the next moring daphne woke up and opened her closet and couldn't find any of her dresses.

whatever daphne said and brushed. her teeth then tried to take a shower the water was cold. the a red. figure put ice. blocks inside the tube . daphne jumped out. of the shower and ran.

jenkins can you make me some. pancakes. daphne said.

no repsone .

jeepers dahpne screamed and picked up a phone and tried to call fred.

no answer .

then velma .

no signal.

later daphne tried to watch tv then she rembered scooby accednitly broke. it.

daphne saw a white ghost then ran towards the door and opened it and saw another ghost . jeepers daphne

said and ran up the attic and saw another ghost and then ran towards the kicthen and saw two ghosts.

then daphne stared to cry . i wish i could tell the gang that i'm really sorry espcially scrappy . rand rooby rhanks the ghost said. sure daphne said. wait a minute. scooby daphne asked . yep fred said. thank gosh daphne said and kissed him on the cheek .

don't you have something to say shaggy asked .

oh right daphne said . scrappy listen't i'm really sorry for shouting at you .

my anger blinded the fact that you're just a puppy . can you forgive me .

scrappy shook his head and liked daphne i take it as a yes velma said. thanks scrappy daphne said and hugged him.

how touching a red ghost said.

cut it out daphne said to velma .

umm daphne we only made white ghosts.

run fred said as the five members ran.

but scrappy used to watch crime shows and raised up his fists .

then scooby grabbed scrappy and ran with shaggy as the music played

shaggy and scooby ran into a room and saw a snowball machine.

then the ghost came inside and got hit by a snowball then ran outside.

then the monster chased fred and daphne up the stairs then daphne pressed a button to turn the stairs into a slide then the monster slipped down.

shaggy and scooby ran into the laundry room and saw daphne's clothes .

then the monster came in hello a woman said we must go the girl said the the girls walked past the ghost then scrappy snezzed. run scoob shaggy said and ran .

wait for me scooby said and ran .

then scrappy grabbed the ghost .

velma pulled a rope then all of daphne's towels tied up the ghost and scrappy. then velma picked up scrappy and took of the mask it was red heiring .

i knew it fred said.

you've had a crush on daphne for two years fred said. yep red said .

so red tried to toture daphne when she rejected him velma said. and i'm getting away with it red said then ran only to trip on scooby's tail .

scooby dooby doo scooby said and winked.


End file.
